Mal'ur palace
The Mal'ur palace was the castle and home of the Zanollian royal family for centuries. It was located in the northern Temple-Palace District of Mal'ur, and rested at the base of the Dragon's Peak Mountains. History The exact date of the construction of the palace is unclear. However, it was implicated in the Chronicles of Libera that the castle had been around for at least a few hundred years, according to the generations and timespans from The Legend of Draconite to Lithia. The Legend of Draconite The Mal'ur Palace was the home of several members of royalty that ruled Zanoll. Sabra grew up as the adopted heir apparent of Zanoll in this palace under the care of King Duane and Queen Ruvené. Henry Bunckle trained to be a Knight of Mal'ur in this castle. Sabra and Henry started their family in the castle, where she gave birth to Devin Bunckle and Adair. In The Legend of Draconite series, the Black Darts at one time seized Mal'ur while Zanollian troops and freedom fighters used the castle and Holy Temple as places of refuge in the city. In the Battle of Mal'ur, the goodly forces reclaimed the damaged castle and presumably restored it to his former glory. The Legacy Incarnate The Mal'ur palace was the ruling seat of the Zanollian royal family. In The Legacy Incarnate, Henry died in the castle, and Sabra drove herself into a maddening grief. Kiaser, then a family friend, described the palace as being a "prison" for Sabra, even though Adair praised the castle for being Sabra's home. Sabra eventually left the castle with Kiaser to help escape her madness, leaving behind the royal family and her royal title. Lithia In Lithia, Lithia McCail, Gersik Cherķlk, and Miss Grael assisted officials in conducting a nationwide census, and they worked out of the palace. Their main job was to organize census records, which were then stored in the palace basement. Notable inhabitants of the palace *King Duane *Queen Ruvené *Sabra the Incarnate *Henry Bunckle *Devin Bunckle *Adair Bunckle *King Bierr *Princess Whitney *Uty Description Exterior The Mal'ur palace was a castle constructed of gray stone with several towers. These towers flew a certain amount of flags, depending on which members of the current royal family were home. The palace also had a guarden and a cement pool, the latter of which Sabra used to swim in. The palace had an open walkway that went from the western wing to the eastern wing of the Holy Temple. Interior The castle had an entrance lobby with several annexing doors, a few of which led to the armory and the living quarters. The living quarters was located in the eastern wing of the castle. It had an open floor lobby with guest rooms on the first floor, and then a broad, sweeping staircase that led up to the royal chambers and several more guest chambers. At the end of the lobby was a large double-door guarded by two statues of snarling griffins holding a crystal ball in a talon. This door opened up to a broad, open room, the main hall. Windows lined the walls just below the ceiling, and at the center of the ceiling was a great candelabrum. At the end of the main hall was a dais with three thrones: the center for the presiding ruler, the right throne for the ruler's spouse or regent, and the left throne for the heir apparent. Category:Castles